


To Be Happy

by PontiusHermes



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Crew as Family, Friendship, Gen, Humour, Kindness, Sweet, Wishes, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty tries to cheer Sulu up, and Bones helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Happy

Following the departure of Chekov, Sulu found himself spending a lot more time in painful reflection. He was sitting in the mess hall after most people had left after dinner, looking particularly dejected, when Scotty noticed him. The good-natured, generous engineer was pained to see his crewmate looking so miserable, and approached him, hastily blurting 'Ye look sad.'

Sulu looked up at him. 'Only a little.'

Scotty slid into a seat. 'Well, what would make ye happy?'

'What _would_ make me happy? I wish that people wouldn't find need to destroy beautiful things, and that I could watch my daughter grow up from day to day, and that friends wouldn't get separated, and --'

'I wish for world peace, and also peace throughout the universe,' drawled Bones drily, taking a seat at the table. 'What are we talking about?'

'Tribbles,' replied Scotty impatiently. 'What d' ye think we're talking about?'

' _Tribbles_?' Bones shuddered. 'I hate tribbles.'

'We're talking about what would make us happy, Doctor,' Sulu told him gently.

'Oh, well, _I'd_ just be happy to be away from idiots always getting themselves hurt or sick,' declared Bones, trying to look as though he meant it.

Scotty snorted. ' _Right_. I always wondered why ye studied medicine.'

'Mmm,' nodded Sulu, 'I mean, here's a man who'd never want to, you know, _help_ someone.'

They smirked, nodding meaningfully at each other, before sitting back in contented, peaceful silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Pontius


End file.
